


Lil Bump and Grind

by ShadeShine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Reprieve from Certain Death is no Excuse to Waste your Remaining Centuries, Bucket List, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShine/pseuds/ShadeShine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot wants to cross something off of her bucket list, but how could she predict the result?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil Bump and Grind

Peridot had had time to think since both Malachite and the Cluster had been resolved.

Her shatter date had been pushed back. It was inevitable, of course. However, Steven had given her hope that it was not going to happen any time soon.

After all, he stopped the Cluster when her approach could have failed. Perhaps he could even turn aside Yellow Diamond's Retribution.

However, she knew better than to take that for granted. Nothing was guaranteed now that she was a rebel.

That was what motivated her to visit the Temple, on foot. She needed to contact Amethyst covertly.

Well, as covertly as she could move. As it turned out, people in town found her rather interesting and that her coloration did little to keep others away.

A boisterous and bulbous human asked her how she got her hair like that. She decided to not answer him, showing him the single fingered 'goodbye salute' Amethyst taught her.

He left her alone after that, but she still she cursed the difficulty and time involved in walking such a long distance. Without limb enhancers, she was ill-suited to treks like this. 

She would have to find a working earth transport or perhaps build one of her own.

Still, she found her way to the Temple, but found Steven's defensive fortification unmanned.

That much was curious, but she would forgive him for focusing on more active reconnaissance. With Jasper and that crew of Rubies in the field, an enemy attack could come at any time.

Still, if no one was here, did that mean that no one would be inside of the Temple, either?

She shrugged her shoulders and continued in. The Temple door was on the far side of the warp pad. If Amethyst was here, then she would likely be hidden away inside.

Peridot steeled herself and approached the star symbol emblazoned on the door.

It was a custom made interface. Something that Pearl had constructed, perhaps?

That could complicate things, but even a Pearl who was not classically trained likely included some of the standard fail safes.

Peridot ran her hand over the star. “If the symbol bearing the Rose Quartz color is one, then the one to its left, surely Amethyst's, is five...”

Channeling some energy to her fingertips, she traced the star counterclockwise.

Nothing happened as she got back to the top, so she traced around in the other direction.

When she got back to it, the purple mark lit up.

“Curious. Amethyst's sanctum opens to me? How convenient.” She smirked, though a small part of her worried. What if it opened for just anyone?

Still, she made her way inside, and her worries were dispelled instantly.

Even if this place was freely open to anyone who could figure out to work the interface the way she did, Amethyst's room was very defensible!

Piles of left over materials along with pools of fluid were scattered around the area.

If someone attempted to engage her in combat here, they would be at her mercy!

She could picture Amethyst shapeshifting into something small to slip into a gap, eluding her opponent for a few moments, before emerging to strike hard and fast!

Still, though she could clearly imagine the Gem's antics, she could not see her here.

“Amethyst?” she called out, beginning to explore the cavernous area.

Silence answered her back from among the stacks and mounds of what surely must be equal parts junk and old battle trophies.

Amethyst was a Quartz at heart, for better or worse. They loved to keep things, though they seldom knew things for their true worth.

When she rounded one stack, however, she nearly ran head on into Amethyst.

“Peridot?” she murmured. “What are you doing here?” 

Amethyst laid atop a mattress, a clear bottle with a colorful label in her hand.

“I wanted to...” Peridot tried to think of the best wording, but it did not come. “See you?”

“Oh. Scoot up here.”

She did, sitting nearby. 

Amethyst held the bottle toward her. “Have a drink. It's good stuff.”

Truth be told, she knew that probably wasn't true, but she grabbed it and had a swig.

A shudder ran through her as the fluid did not quite burn but certainly did something to her throat. It reminded her of cold, but it sent a small wave of warmth up toward her gem.

“What is this?”

“99 Peppermint.”

“Don't you mean 99 Peppermints?” Peridot queried as she took another drink.

Amethyst grabbed the bottle back when she was done. “Nah. It's just 99 Peppermint. I guess they couldn't afford the S.”

She snickered, and the purple Gem smiled. “Hey, I've been laying around all day. Wanna dance?”

Truth be told, she did. But she wanted to take it further than just dancing.

Amethyst grabbed one of their 'radios' (a weird word for a sound reproduction device, but she was not about to argue) and put on some music that practically made the ground shake.

The beats were rough and came fast. Truth be told, she was sure that she was just flailing for the first few minutes. Eventually, though, she found her hand snatched up by her fellow.

Twirled, she almost swooned as she drew closer and rubbed her butt up against the bulkier Gem. She stopped when she got no reaction, then Amethyst pulled away from her and smacked her right on the butt.

She whirled around, scared and angry. “What?!?”

“You didn't like that?” Her smirk started to turn into a frown as she stopped the music.

Anger drained out of her. “W-what? I thought you wanted me to stop” 

“That's something. Humans do when they're dancing. Sometimes they hit each other on the butt so you know you're doing it right.” 

“I am very confused.” Peridot sighed, raising an eyebrow.

“All right. You don't like spanking, got it.” She shrugged. “Back that ass up and keep dancing!”

The music turned back on.

And so she did dance more, though it took her a minute or two to feel comfortable enough to 'back herself up'.

As she moved faster, though, and Amethyst began to gyrate against her as well, it felt right. She found Amethyst's rhythm beneath it all, and she pressed harder.

Energy began to build between them, and she gave herself over to it.

All of a sudden, she was halfway between bent over and standing straight, and her crotch was doing some weird gyrating.

She nearly fell over when she realized what happened.

“Amethyst?” she asked.

“Peridot?” someone else said with her lips.

“Obsidian,” they declared, flexing all four arms and marveling at their grayish coloration and mighty musculature. “We're amazing!”

“We're so big!” She giggled, a high pitched sound if she ever heard one.

“Ooh, what can we do?” she asked as she felt for Amethyst's gem on her chest.

“We can do this!” All of a sudden, her left arms flailed outward and struck a pile. It scattered and shattered, flying out across the room and raining down from above as parts struck the ceiling.

“That was-” She paused. “Mostly junk!”

Pain and discomfort rolled through her midsection, and she felt her body try to come apart.

At the end, however, she held fast and was one.

Truth be told, after so long of having not been, being undone terrified Obsidian. “Okay. Enough about junk. Let's see what we can do.”

She reached toward the Gem on her chest and focused on pulling.

And out came a strange item. It was not quite a whip, too thick and covered with spikes that , but at the end was a barb that was...a little smaller than it probably should have been.

“Let's go over to there. Less junk to hit, more room to have fun!” She smiled as she draped the weapon over her shoulder. For some reason, this corner of the room was nearly abandoned save for a small puddle and a hole in the wall.

The Slinker, she thought with a frown.

She almost wanted to see that thing again, just to punish it for being worthy of that annoying name.

“So...let's see how this thing works. Looks like a whip, but...” Obsidian grabbed the whip and effortlessly lashed it down. It smashed into the ground swiftly.

She grabbed it with both of her right arms and flipped it upward. It flew upwards and stretched toward the ceiling, just barely stopping before hitting it.

“Wow!” As it lingered there, almost as if suspended, she was struck with an idea.

Grabbing it with all four hands, she swung it back toward the ground.

It was only when it got down in front of her face that she noticed that the barb on the end was now a tremendous blade.

When it struck the ground, it felt like the entire planet shook hard enough to wake the Cluster.

Satisfaction raced through her. “We can destroy anyone that gets in our way!”

“What?” Amethyst asked through her lips.

The pain returned and this time, despite her utter dread, Obsidian split apart.

“What happened?” Peridot asked, sitting up.

“Fusions can't always stay together. It's not like with Garnet...” Amethyst smiled. “When Pearl and I first fused, we stayed together for like two seconds. Obsidian felt really good, but we can try her again later.”

Despite her worries, she found herself smiling back.

“Now, let's get drunk and watch some Camp Pining Hearts. You'll appreciate Parakeet and Peary a lot better once you're tipsy.”

“What is tipsy?” she asked as Amethyst led her back toward the mattress, resisting the urge to correct her blatant disregard for the characters' proper names.

“Oh you're gonna find out, and it's gonna be awesome.”

Though she knew she should have felt dread, excitement filled her from head to toe.

In the unlikely event that she shattered tomorrow, she knew the glory of being something so much greater than herself!


End file.
